This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Linear actuators are employed in a number of driveline components, such as axles, transfer cases, power take-off units and center differentials, to selectively engage and disengage one or more power transmitting elements. The selective engagement between the various power transmitting elements could be employed, for example, to inhibit relative rotation of at least one of the power transmitting element relative to another element of the driveline component and/or to cause the driveline component to operate in a different speed or mode.
Such linear actuators typically include a motor, the output of which is employed to cause movement of the one or more power transmitting elements. Examples of commonly employed motors include fluid-powered motors, such as pneumatic motors and hydraulic motors, solenoids, such as solenoids having an electromagnetically inductive coil and an armature that is movable relative to the coil, and induction motors.
While the known linear actuators are suitable for their intended purpose, I have identified a need in the art for a linear actuator that is suited for use in a vehicle driveline component and which can be maintained in a particular state (i.e., engaged or disengaged) without requiring the application of continuous power to the motor of the linear actuator.